Death's Embrace
by NaruSasu666
Summary: Nico pisses off Aphrodite and she curses him so that he will never fall in love or be able to be with anyone other then Percy for the rest of his life. An unintended side effect occurs when Nico can no longer satisfy himself without Percy's help.


"Because of what you have done, Nico di Angelo, I curse you for all of eternity! You shall never fall in love again. Because of your actions here, you are doomed to a lifetime of being alone!" Aphrodite murmured quietly into Nico's ear. She faded away, to the sound of Nico screaming angrily.

Percy frowned as he walked towards the Hades cabin. He hadn't seen Nico in about a month, and he was worried about the younger teen. He knew that Nico had a habit of disappearing at times, showing up and leaving just as suddenly. But normally, he would get some sort of a goodbye before the teen left, no matter how sudden the reason for his departure.

However, it had been a month since he had seen Nico. And that was not normal. Not as of late, at any rate. In the last few months, at least once a week, Nico would show up in the middle of the night at his cabin and they would walk down to the lake, sitting until sun-up and just talking. It was nice. Percy missed that. He had gotten so used to Nico showing up every week, that he had kept clothes for the teen, he wouldn't bother getting into his own pajamas before sun-up either. He was used to seeing Nico. Often. So the teen not being around wasn't something that Percy liked. He wanted his Nico-time back, Poseidon-damn-it!

He reached the door to the Hades cabin and knocked softly, knowing that if there was no answer, Nico wasn't there. So he was surprised when the door swung open on silent hinges, in a way that it had only started doing recently. Percy walked inside like he owned the place, which at this point, he might as well have.

"Nico? Are you in here?" He called out. There was, of course, no answer. He hadn't really expected one. Percy made his way over to where the bunks should have been, in a normal cabin. In this one, it was a single bed. That had always saddened him slightly, he knew how it felt to be alone, and he hated knowing that someone he was so close to now had to deal with the same thing. Still, it also made things easier on them. They didn't have to explain to anyone when they choose to spend the night at either cabin, there was no one to tell them to stop talking at three in the morning...He didn't mind being alone, when he had someone to be alone with. Finally, he made it to the bed, and looked down. He hadn't expected to see anyone laying on the bed, had merely checked because he felt he needed to. But laying there, his eyes closed and arms curled around his stomach and laying on his side, was Nico.

"Hey, you awake?" Percy asked softly. He was nervous, speaking loudly when a child of Hades was sleeping and waking them up for anything less then immediate death, was a death sentence in and of itself. He knew from experience. Nico's eye cracked open, and he slowly uncurled his body, propping himself up on one arm. His free hand rubbed at his eyes, before moving to stifle a yawn.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, his voice slurred due to sleep. It was husky, in a way that Percy had never heard before, and he wondered at the cause.

"I haven't seen you in a month. I was worried about you, I didn't know if something happened or not. I really didn't expect to see you here, to be honest, you hardly ever use your cabin. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all." Percy explained, hoping that Nico wouldn't lose his shit like he had the last time he'd tried to wake the teen up. That had not been a pretty nor a fun time. For either of them.

"I got in late this morning, I was tired. So unless there's a pressing reason that requires my immediate attention, I'm going back to sleep. Stay or go, I don't care." Nico rolled over, turning away from Percy. However, Percy noted that the shorter boy had moved in, despite still curling into a tight ball, and had moved so that the blankets pooled around his waist. They were low enough to show that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under said blankets, and there was more then enough room in that bed for both of the boys and then some. Percy knew that much from experience, it wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed, after all.

"If you don't care if I stay or not, then watch out, cause I'm crawling in. And I'm stripping too!" Percy said, a soft chuckle in his voice at the last little bit. He hoped that Nico wouldn't be upset by that, or wouldn't get weirded out. Then again, he was willingly crawling into bed with a naked teen that he knew had a crush on him, and it wasn't the first time he'd done this either. Except for the naked bit. That was new. Percy shook his head, as he pulled his shirt off, and dropped it next to the pile of clothes he could just make out by the bed in the dark. He watched as Nico turned, rolling onto his back and watching him as he undid his pants. He decided that he couldn't resist teasing Nico just a little bit, and he didn't look like he'd mind right now.

Percy slowly pulled his zipper down, sliding his pants down over his hips. He was glad that he'd decided to wear looser jeans today, and he thought Nico was appreciative as well. Still, he wasn't about to drag this on for too long, so he slowly kicked the jeans off of his feet, sweeping them to the side, and moving forwards. He crawled onto the bed with an easy confidence that he found he didn't need to fake anymore. When Nico didn't move, he smirked down at the smaller teen and crawled on top of him. He'd meant to crawl over Nico, to lay next to him, but as he swung one leg over the boy's hips, he felt the unmistakable brush of an erection against his thigh. He crouched there, suspended over Nico, looking straight down at him. He could swear that Nico was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the gloom inside the cabin. Finally, Nico broke the quiet by speaking.

"You gonna stay there all day, or are you gonna lay down? I am tired, you know. Although I suppose I could be persuaded to...other...activities, if you'd like..." He trailed off at that, seemingly embarrassed that he'd been so forward. Because inviting your best friend/the guy you had a crush on into your bed when you are buck ass naked is totally not a forward thing to do, he thought.

Percy smirked down at Nico, not quite sure why he was about to do what he was thinking of, but knowing that Nico wouldn't turn him away. He slowly lowered his body down, pressing hard against Nico. He was still wearing his boxers, but Percy had a feeling that they wouldn't be on him for much longer. He didn't mind that thought as much as he would have several months ago, he realized.

"You tell me what you think I'm gonna do." Percy growled against Nico's ear. The smaller teen shuddered beneath him, and grabbed onto his shoulders, almost without thinking about it. Nico groaned and rolled his hips against his friend, before shoving against the teens chest in horror.

"What the hell?" He squealed, though he would never admit to making the sound. "We both know how I feel about you, and we both know that you damn well don't feel the same about me, so why the hell are you doing this?" He asked angrily.

"Nico I...I'm sorry. I can go, I should go. You just, yea, you enjoy your nap, we'll talk later...I...if you want..." Percy moved to crawl out of the bed, but before he could do much more then shift to the side, Nico pulled him back, setting Percy firmly on top of him again. After a moment, he flipped them over, landing on top of Percy.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I told you before, you don't get to tease someone like that and then just walk away. Finish what you started!" Nico pushed down, intending to sit up farther, but was rather surprised when Percy grabbed a hold of him and yanked him down.

"Why don't you make me," Percy whispered into Nico's ear. The teen had no idea that Percy even had this side to him. They had kissed before, going so far as to have some pretty heated make out sessions before, but it was nothing like this. Percy had never seemed so self-assured, yet so very innocent to Nico, he had no idea how to handle this at all. And so he decided to just let it happen. It wasn't like it meant anything anyways. No love for Nico, remember, he reminded himself.

Nico gulped and pressed down. He rolled his hips against Percy again, deliberately this time, and pressed a kiss to Percy's neck. He was surprised by the reaction that got him. Apparently, Percy's neck was very sensitive, because he nearly yelped and tightened his arms around Nico, bucking his hips sharply against him. Nico groaned at that, and rolled his hips again, wondering about the reaction he would get to that if he didn't kiss Percy right away. He wasn't disappointed. Percy gasped and pressed his hips upwards, one hand sliding down to grip onto his hip and pull Nico down against him. Nico didn't even think after that. All he could do, was hold on for the ride. He thought it was the same for Percy, really, and wasn't that a comforting thought?

Percy moaned as Nico kept bucking against him and kissing and licking at his throat. He was hard-pressed to keep himself under control, knowing that he could easily overpower Nico like this, and possibly hurt him. It was usually a bad idea when two or more of the Big Three's kids got together, their powers tended to be too much for others to handle, and besides, there was no way that this could possibly be a good idea. Knowing that quite possibly just made Percy harder, made him actually want Nico more. He gasped as Nico bit his collarbone hard. He didn't think about it, one moment he was laying on his back, with Nico on top of him; the next, Nico was laying on his stomach with Percy behind him. Percy aimed a rough swat at Nico's behind, before leaning down to lick a soothing swath across the heated skin.

"Bite me again, and you'll find out exactly what I can do!" He murmured against Nico's ass, before taking a mouthful of the soft flesh and sucking lightly. After a moment, he backed off, turning around and laying back next to Nico. The teen looked over at him, and Percy found himself smirking. He was blushing! Percy thought, and he found that the flush of colour looked really good on Nico.

"Give me an idea what to expect, and I might just," Nico said, his voice low and sultry, as he pressed his mouth to Percy's shoulder. He licked a small, narrow path to the older teens collarbone and sucked lightly. Percy groaned and reached out his arms to Nico, pulling the smaller teen against him. Once again, Nico lay on top of Percy, but this time, he moved to sit up as soon as he was on top. He reached down, running one hand down Percy's stomach, then further down to brush against the erection he could feel there. Nico wasn't surprised to find that Percy was hard. With the way he'd been moving against him a few moments before, he'd have been worried if he wasn't. He listened to Percy moan as he rubbed him, his hand slow and gentle. It was how Nico liked to play, which he figured would surprise Percy, because Nico was anything but slow and gentle in real life. Only here, in the dark, was he ever kind. It was something that had taken him a while to get used to.

Percy gasped and tilted his hips up into Nico's hand, rolling his hips, trying to encourage him to go faster. It had the opposite effect, though. Nico just slowed down more, laughing quietly as Percy groaned in frustration. It was obvious that he wanted things hard and fast, and Nico just wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not just yet, at any rate. Instead, Nico backed off. He frowned down at Percy, who lay there breathing heavily. He reached down again, after a moment, and tugged at the waistband of Percy's boxers.

"Can I take these off?" He asked softly. Nico was worried that asking that would make this too real for Percy, that the older teen would realize this was far more then he could handle, too far out of his depth, and he would leave. Percy's reaction surprised Nico, however.

The teen sat up, pulling Nico close and pressing a hard, fierce kiss to his mouth. He pulled back after a moment and slipped the boxers over his hips, sliding them down his legs and tossing them to the ground. Percy lay back then, one hand curling around Nico's ankle, while the other slid down between his own legs and curled around himself. He couldn't look at Nico just yet. If Nico thought that he was being forward with him before hand, then this would probably give him a heart attack. Still, Percy couldn't deny that it felt good. He craved a harder touch then Nico had given him, needed something a little rougher. He stroked his hand upward, gasping with pleasure and tightening his other hand on Nico's ankle. He raised his hips as he stroked downwards. On the third stoke, he threw his head back onto the pillow and groaned Nico's name.

Nico moaned softly as he watched Percy start to jack off in front of him. His own cock swelled, pulsing with arousal. He shifted, feeling Percy's hand tighten around his ankle some more. It was almost as though Percy needed something to hold onto, like he was afraid he would float away without something to ground him. He moved, sitting on top of Percy.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. His voice was soft, tiny even, almost as though he was worried that if he spoke to loudly Percy would remember that he was supposed to be straight and he would leave. "I've never really done...this...before. I'm not sure what to do."

"Don't overthink it, Nico. Do what feels right, what feels good. If you want to touch me, then touch me." Percy paused, a loud gasp falling from his lips as he raised his hips again to meet his fist. "If you want to watch, then you can watch. You shouldn't force yourself to do something that you aren't sure of," Percy stopped talking then, arching his back as he pumped himself. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he couldn't seem to take a full breath anymore. He was breathing to heavily.

Nico nodded, though Percy couldn't see him do so. He leaned down, his hands steadying himself against Percy's heaving chest, and pressed a kiss to the teens neck again. He remembered the reaction he'd gotten out of Percy when he'd kissed him there earlier, and he wondered if he would get the same reaction now. He did. Percy grabbed Nico's waist with his free hand, holding him tightly, even as he gasped again.

"More," He groaned, and Nico realized that Percy didn't even realize that he'd spoken out loud. "Nico...Fuck yes! God, so tight, mmm..." Nico didn't think, not in his wildest dreams, that he would ever be watching Percy Jackson jacking off in his bed, moaning and fantasizing about him, but dear Gods above, it was happening. He shuddered, suddenly wanting to taste Percy. He slid lower, glancing up at Percy and hoping that the teen wouldn't think that this was gross or come to his senses and leave. He moved to kneel between Percy's legs, and hesitantly placed one hand on Percy's wrist. Instantly, Percy stopped moving. He opened his eyes and looked down at Nico.

Nico wanted to speak again, but couldn't seem to bring himself to ask if he could do what he wanted. He couldn't even find the words to say, though he knew very much what he wanted right then. All he could manage was a soft please. Percy seemed to know exactly what he wanted though. Maybe it was the position, maybe it was the look on Nico's face. Either way, when Percy spoke next, it was like he was giving the words to Nico.

"Do you want to suck me off?" He asked softly, running one hand through Nico's messy hair. "Its okay if you do. I won't make you do anything, though. But if you want to, then go ahead." Nico nodded, and moved a little closer. He looked up at Percy, then down again, suddenly unsure of what he was doing. He knew he wanted to taste Percy, but all of a sudden, he wasn't sure if this was okay, despite Percy's assurances.

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you know." Percy murmured softly. "If you want to do something else, you..." Percy stopped speaking, throwing his head back and gasping loudly. Nico had, while Percy was speaking, leaned down and taken him into his mouth. Percy couldn't do anything, but lay there and take it. He groaned and slid one hand into Nico's hair, holding on for dear life as Nico sucked slowly. The teen pulled off after a few moments, giving Percy a chance to catch his breath.

"Well, that's one way to shut me up." Percy gasped. "If I'm talking too much, its okay to ask me to be quiet."

Nico looked up at Percy then, and shook his head. "You aren't talking to much," He murmured. "I wouldn't mind if you talked a little more, actually." Nico said shyly, ducking his head and pressing a kiss to Percy's thigh. He groaned as Percy twisted his hand in his hair, tugging lightly so that he followed the slight pain upwards. Percy sat up as well and pulled Nico into a kiss, licking into his mouth and pulling Nico into his lap. When finally he broke the kiss, Percy looked at Nico with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Tell me what you want to do," He said softly. "Tell me what you want me to do, please." Nico groaned softly, at hearing that. Hearing Percy beg, for anything, turned him on beyond belief. He didn't think it was even possible, but apparently, it was. He swallowed and told Percy to kiss him again, which Percy did. It started off slow and gentle, before escalating to something harder and rougher. Nico loved the contrast between his own soft lips and Percy's sea-air roughened one's. Before long, Nico found that he couldn't ignore his own arousal any longer. He wanted something, but he really had no idea what, just that it was something.

"Percy," He gasped, starting to rock against the older teen. He groaned as Percy's cock slid against his ass, pushing against him just the slightest bit, and he could barely even think any more. He'd thought it couldn't get any better earlier, when they had first kissed tonight. He was wrong. It had gotten so much better now, to the point that he felt like he was about to explode.

"Feel good?" Percy asked. He didn't expect an answer, instead just twisting around and pushing his younger lover to the bed, before laying on top of him again. Percy slid his hands down Nico's legs, groaning because of the sleek muscles he could feel under the skin. He pulled his legs up around his waist, burying his face against Nico's neck when he leaned down, mouthing at the sweat-slick skin he found there. Nico threw his head back, breathing heavily.

"Percy," He groaned. Percy bit at Nico's neck hard, sucking a dark bruise into Nico's neck. Nico grabbed at the back of Percy's shoulders, almost screaming at that. He thrust up against Percy, clenching his legs tightly around his lovers waist. He could barely think with the pleasure pulsing through him now.

Percy pushed down against Nico, feeling his legs get shaky. He was glad to be laying down, he doubted that he could support himself if he had to stand now. "Want you," He groaned against the teens neck. He felt Nico tighten his legs again, pulling him closer. They rocked against one another, gasping and breathing raggedly. Percy could feel the familar coiling in his stomach, and he knew that he would come soon. He could only hope that Nico was as close as he was.

Nico slid one hand into Percy's hair, clenching his fist and pulling at Percy's hair. He pulled Percy's head to the side, sinking his own teeth into the older teens neck, and sucking hard. Percy growled and jumped back at that. He flipped Nico over, draping himself over his back.

"I told you not to bite me again," He growled against Nico's ear, causing a shudder to go though the smaller's frame. Nico couldn't even speak, and just twisted his fists into his bedsheets, biting down on the corner of his pillow as Percy drove his hips down hard against him. He arched his back, as much as he was able with Percy laying heavy against him. Still, he didn't stop, didn't want to stop. He reached one hand backwards, gripping Percy's hip and trying to tug him closer.

Percy breathed hard, struggling not to come right then. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet, he needed more. Nico groaned, twisting and trying to rub against the bed, as he couldn't really move at all. He was surprised to feel himself being lifted up, the heavy pressure on his back disappearing as well. Percy sat back, placing Nico in his lap, still facing awary from him. He lifted one of Nico's hands, placing it between his legs and ordering him to move. Nico groaned, throwing his head back onto Percy's shoulder as he did as he was told. He was surprised to feel two fingers at his mouth, but without thinking about it, took them into his mouth and started to suck. Percy groaned at the feeling, pulling his fingers out of Nico's mouth and trailing them downwards. Nico gasped and bucked up when he felt fingers circle his entrance. He wanted to hold on longer, somehow knowing that it would get even better if he did, but it had all become far too much for him. He came then and there, thick white pulses of cum shooting from him.

Percy groaned Nico's name as he looked down, watching the teen come against him. He could feel Nico tensing up, and that was more then enough to push him over the edge. Percy came hard, perhaps harder then he ever had before, painting Nico's lower back and his own stomach white. After a few moments, he pushed Nico onto his side, laying down behind him and curling around him. The two of them fell asleep almost instantly, pressed tightly against one another.


End file.
